


A War Lord's Prize

by SlipOfAScribe



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Analingus, Begging, Collars, Domination, Exhibitionism, Leashes, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Spanking, Praise Kink, Public Blow Jobs, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Submission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-17 14:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14834207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlipOfAScribe/pseuds/SlipOfAScribe
Summary: Having defeated another raider group, Lord Cormick gains a new prize from the supplication of the defeated--a pretty young man on a leash. He plans to break him and make him love Cormick in the end.  NON-CON!!!





	1. Acquired

**Author's Note:**

> READ THE TAGS! Non-Con, rape fantasy piece. Purely meant for fictional enjoyment...do not continue if sexual violence is not your thing.

The cages sat against the far wall, bars glistening as polished silver. On a raised platform at the head of the room was a chair, plush and opulent as any throne should be. Strewn about the hall in haphazard fashion were cushions sat by low tables. Ghouls, synths, mutants, and a few humans lay about the maletstrom of richness, the dregs and outcasts of society all prettied up and headed by one man- Lord Cormick. The men and woman sprawled on the cushions spoke amongst one another or fucked openly as indulgence was heavily promoted under Cormick’s rule. Then there were those who wandered through the room serving drinks, food, and chems. They wore collars with a blinking light on the back and cast wary glances at their Lord if they thought they ever stepped out of line. This was his court of degenerates, his kingdom of misfits, and he ruled over them with a heavy hand and a soft kiss. 

Cormick was a ghoul of some years, and in that time, he had learned the rules of the Wasteland. He’d studied the politics of the encampments that sprung up, the social constructs of bigger organizations like the Minutemen, and the fear that spread as humans slowly lost the foothold as apex predator. He made sure to take note of everything and not make the same mistakes as those who fell around him.

Cormick was draped over the chair, one leg over the arm and the other planted firmly on the shined, marble floors. The heel of his boot dug against it. He rested an elbow on the other arm of the chair, his chin in the palm of that hand as he stared out over his people. He had expanded his territory and absorbed a prominent band of raiders into his ranks. He expected groveling tonight, supplication as any good war lord should expect of those he dragged in after defeat. What he hadn’t expected was how pretty a prize he’d be given this time.

“Lord Cormick,” the defeated raider captain said bowing her head. “It’s my pleasure to be added to your forces, and as a show of our cooperation, I’d like to offer you a humble gift.” Cormick enjoyed the woman’s pretty words.

Cormick waved his hand for the woman to continue. Verna, he thought she was called. Verna smiled and looked over her shoulder to the front doors where two of her (now Cormick’s) people stood waiting. The doors opened and a woman stepped through holding a leash attached to a young man in a softly worked leather collar. He was a young human, likely just shuffling into his twenties, and the flawless skin spoke of gentle teenage years. There was a smattering of light freckles over his nose and cheeks and he had whiskey brown eyes that shone golden in the sunlight pouring through one of the side windows. His hair was a mess of tumbling chestnut locks cascading around his sharply angled face. The trim cut of his body looked lithe, flexible. 

Cormick licked his lips as they approached and extracted himself with precise movements from the lounging position, eyes gleaming as he watched the boy. The rest of the room had faded away. Planting both feet on the floor, Cormick placed his elbows on his knees so that he leaned down towards where the two who stopped in front of the throne’s dias.  

He held out his hand, nodding toward the leash. The woman gave it over with an incline of her head then hurriedly backed away. 

“Kneel down, boy,” Cormick crooned giving the leash a soft tug.

Whiskey eyes flicked to Cormick’s for half a heartbeat before dropping down again. The boy sank to his knees before the ghoul, sitting on his heels and placing his hands on his thighs. Someone had trained him already, it seemed.

“Good. Do not move until I give you permission. Understood?”

“Yes, my Lord,” the boy said. His voice was a smooth tenor, the opposite of the raspy bass of Cormick's. It shot fire straight to Cormick's groin.

As much as he wanted to drag the young man off to his private quarters and test the limits of his training, Cormick had to attend the gathering for a time. So he settled back in his throne and waved the festivities onward. He reached a hand out, threading his fingers through the boy’s tousled hair and tried to put some order to it.

“What’s your name?” His voice was low enough to keep this private. The boy was his, not for the others.

“Damien.” 

Putting a finger beneath Damien’s chin, Cormick forced his face up. He stared down over the cavern that had once been his own nose, watching the boy’s eyes dart as he tried to figure out where to look. “Damien. You belong to me and me alone. Do you understand?” 

Damien nodded. 

Cormick frowned and gripped his chin tighter. “I need your words, pet. And your eyes on mine.”

They met. “I understand, my lord. I am yours.”

Cormick held him a moment longer then swiped his thumb along his jawline. “Good boy.” He patted his cheek and eased back on the throne, lounging once more.

 

↽↼↿↾⇀⇁

 

Cormick’s room was at the back of the mansion, top floor. He brought Damien in with him instead of placing him with the new slaves in the cages, unhooking the leash but leaving the collar on. When Damien hesitated, he grabbed the back of his neck and pushed him towards the side of the room where a door sat leading into a bathroom. Indoor plumbing was still something they hadn’t worked out, but Cormick made due. He’d acquired a large lion claw tub that he could have slaves fill with heated water. He’d done just that near the end of the celebrations.

“In there. Strip down and get into the bath.” He raked his eyes up and down the boy’s form and his lips curled with judgement. “You’re filthy and I’ll not have that in my bed.”

“Yes, my lord.” The boy jumped at the order and pushed into the bathroom. He hesitated with his hand on the door.

“Leave it open,” Cormick said as he sat on the edge of his bed.

The door remained open and Damien stripped down, dropping his clothes in a pile on the floor. Cormick’s lips curled again; he’d have someone throw the rags out. Damien’s body was on the lean side, needing a few extra meals to be called healthy. His skin was pale and flawless, though, speaking to an easy life that didn’t match his quick obedience. Cormick tucked that curiosity into a corner of his mind for later. For now, he watched Damien. There was muscle there, rippling like a cat’s with each smooth movement. He had just a light dusting of soft, brown hair down his legs and across his forearms, but his chest was smooth. As he gripped the edge of the tub and pulled himself in, Cormick was granted a view of his round ass and a peek of his tight balls hanging between his legs. He would be a lovely plaything indeed.

Cormick stripped naked himself and padded on bare feet into the bathroom. He circled the bathtub, fingers running around the rim then over Damien’s wet shoulders. The boy was quiet and pointedly not looking at him, but Cormick would change that soon enough. He grabbed a bottle of soap, squeezing some on his hand. “Get your hair wet.”

Damien ducked beneath the water and emerge blinking droplets from his eyes. Cormick roughed the soap through his hair and over his body. The grime of the Wasteland fell away from his pet, and Cormick felt himself growing hard as his hands moved over his skin. The boy, for his part, kept his face down cast and pliantly allowed the ministrations.

“Did your previous master partake in your body, Damien?”

Finally the boy broke his calm obedience; his jaw tightened and his fists balled up beneath the water, covering his penis in the process. “No, my Lord.”

A thrill ran through the war lord at this and he smiled. “I will expect your participation in my bed tonight.” His fingers threaded through Damien’s hair and he gave a quick jerk, pulling a gasp from the young man as his hands flew to the edges of the tub to hold himself steady. “Is that understood, pet?”

There was a choking sound before Damien managed, “Yes, my Lord.”

“If you do well for me, you will find as much pleasure as I. If you misbehave…” He shook his head lightly. “I do hope you’ll allow me to give you pleasure, not punishment.”

Cormick’s fingers slackened in his hair then tousled the wet locks. He stood from the crouched position he’d taken and retrieved a towel from his room. He held it out and watched Damien stand from the tub, water rolling off of his freshly cleaned skin. A blush crept over the boy’s face as he stepped out and reached for the towel. With a chuckle, Cormick pulled it back, slinging it over his shoulder so that Damien would have to walk right up to him to take it.

His hands still hovered over his groin in some half-sense of modesty as he walked over. Before the week’s end, that habit would be completely erased if all went according to plan. Cormick put a hand to Damien’s waist when he stopped in front of him and pulled him closer, their bare skin pressing together--the smooth skin of the young man caressing the pocked skin of the ghoul. He felt Damien’s cock twitch with the sudden drag along Cormick’s body and he hummed his approval. 

Damien’s body was a beautiful thing and Cormick couldn’t get himself to take his hands off of it just yet. So, he wrapped the towel around him and rubbed him dry. As he brought a corner of the towel up between Damien’s thighs, the boy jerked and sucked in a sharp breath. Cormick merely chuckled and continued upwards, dragging the rough fabric over the boy’s sensitive balls, along the half-hard length of his shaft, and then off down the other leg as though this were nothing more than a chore. 

The bed that sat along the wall beneath a window was large enough for three men and was covered in blankets of such a quality that hadn’t often been seen in the Wasteland. It was warm, inviting, and Cormick pushed Damien down onto it.

“Up to the headboard,” he commanded.

Fear passed over Damien’s face with the quivering of his lips, but he did as he was told. He curled up against the headboard, tucking his knees up to his chest. Cormick came up to the side of the bed and slapped at the meaty part of Damien’s thigh, feeling the sting on his own palm. The boy jumped and looked confused at the punishment.

“No, on your knees. Hands on the headboard.”

Again, hesitation. Cormick slapped him once more feeling the skin and muscle undulate with the thump. This time, Damien jumped to action. He quickly crawled up on his knees and wrapped his long, slender fingers over the edge of the headboard. Panic swarmed over his face in the tensing of his eyebrows, the shiver of his lips. He was holding back a sob.

“Shh, shh, shh, my beautiful pet. It’ll all be just fine. I promise,” Cormick purred and ran his scarred hand along Damien’s lower back and down his rump. His fingers skated over his lower back and Cormick had to lean to reach his other side, to massage the reddened skin of his outer thigh where he’d been smacked. “Do as I say and I promise you you’ll enjoy this.” His lips were at Damien’s ear and he gave the lobe a nip. 

The boy shuddered, but he stayed in the position Cormick had asked of him. The ghoul climbed up behind him, hands still caressing his hips. The skin was so soft and pliable under his radiation damaged fingers, like silk against gravel. His cock twitched as he looked down at the boy’s bowed back, the curve of his ass. Cormick’s fingers traced around his hips and then up to his cheeks, spreading them and opening him up to Cormick’s eyes.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” he crooned. 

Damien gasped and his whole body tensed.

The pungent musk of the boy mixed with the sweet smell of the soap he’d bathed in wafted up to Cormick and he  _ had _ to get his mouth on him. Bending down, Cormick kept hold of the boy’s hips as he dragged his tongue from the silken perineum to the puckered ring of muscle. He felt it tighten and Damien cried out. Cormick laughed and circled the pucker with his tongue. As his tongue pressed against the entrance, slicking it with spit, Cormick brought one of his hands down to wrap his fingers around the boy’s ball sack. He squeezed lightly, rolling them along his fingers. He pressed his tongue harder and slipped past the band of muscle earning a cry from Damien. The boy’s body shook and the bed shook with it beneath Cormick’s knees. 

Wet and beginning to open to him, Cormick pulled his face back and replaced his tongue with two fingertips. He circled Damien’s asshole and then gently pushed inside. It was a tight stretch, and Damien jerked forward, banging his chest against the headboard.

“No, please. I can’t-” Damien choked as he pressed his face to the wood of the bed. “Please, not this.”

Cormick planted his lips between the boy’s shoulder blades. “Calm down, Damien. This will hurt if you fight it.” He brought his free hand up to brush along his pet’s shoulders. “Relax, take a deep breath for me.”

The breath was wet with tears, but Damien took one. He breathed in deeply and let it out slowly just as Cormick was able to sink in up to his second knuckles. The spit slickened hole clenched around his digits and he carefully scissored, working the boy slack tantalizing second by second.

“You’re doing beautifully, pet. That’s it,” Cormick hummed, kissing at the back of his neck, nipping along his shoulder. “Don’t strain against it. Relax.” 

While he wanted to bury his hardened dick into the soft folds of the boy’s ass, he wanted Damien to be eased into this. He wanted to eventually win the boy’s affections and so that meant tempering his own desires. So, he reached for the jar of oil he kept in a drawer by his bed. Cormick drizzled it down his ass, pulled his fingers out to dance it and drag it inside of him. His hole gave way to the intrusion easier this time, the oil creating a sheen over his skin. Damien was breathing easier, the murmurs that fell from his lips unintelligible.

Dabbing a little oil at the head of his penis, Cormick slicked up his erection before dragging it between Damien’s ass cheeks. 

“Take a deep breath for me, pet.”

Damien did. 

“Good. Another,” Cormick said as he lined up the head of his dick with Damien’s oiled asshole. When Damien took in the next breath, Cormick pushed inside of him. His head broke past the resisting ring of muscle and he paused as Damien cried out once more. His voice echoed off of the walls of the room and rung sweetly in Cormick’s ears. He pushed in further, half his cock inside of the boy’s clenching ass. “Breath and loosen up.”

Panic was taking him. “I can’t. I can’t breathe. It’s, it-it hurts, please.”

Cormick righted himself, running his hands over Damien’s thighs. His thumbs rubbed along his ass cheeks and he spread the boy a little more. He leaned his hips back, pulling himself nearly all the way out of the boy. 

“You will take me, Damien. You need to relax and take a breath.” Cormick squeezed his ass, massaging to help him loosen up. “I don’t want this to hurt you, but if you don’t calm down, it will continue to hurt.”

Damien shook his head but he didn’t try to pull away. Instead he respositioned his hands, shifted his knees, and inhaled deeply. Cormick allowed him a few breaths before he pushed back in again. With just a few thrusts, Cormick felt his balls drawing tight as his orgasm neared. He quickened his pace and the sound of skin slapping against skin pervaded the grunts from the boy.

“Such a good pet. That’s it, handsome, you’re taking it so well.”

He reached under them and grabbed hold of Damien’s dick, the beautiful thing hard and leaking precum. The boy’s body was reacting well, and Cormick ran his hands masterfully along the throbbing shaft. Cormick shifted his hips so that he drove in at a more upward angle, driving his dick against Damien’s prostate as he jacked him in a matching rhythm. 

Damien came with a keening noise that drew Cormick’s balls even tighter. The way his whole body shook with the effort of taking Cormick and fighting through the end of his own orgasm, pushed Cormick over the edge. Letting go of Damien’s softening cock, he wrapped his fingers around the boy’s shoulder and hip, holding him in place as he snapped his hips a couple final times and then poured his hot seed deep in the boy’s ass. Cormick grunted and held himself still as he felt his cum leave him in long, slow pulses.

He pulled out as he softened and let Damien collapse beneath him. The boy had done amazingly for his first time, but Cormick wanted a little more from him. “Get us something to clean up with,” he commanded, reaching a hand over to slap the boy’s ass. 

A gasping grunt escaped Damien’s lips, all cried out then. Cormick watched him pull himself up from the bed and try to take his feet. His knees buckled and he sunk back down taking in a sharp breath.

Cormick had known he’d be out of sorts, but he enjoyed his own cruelty. “Now, pet!”

With a jolt, Damien managed to take to his feet. He stumbled off into the bathroom. Cormick watched his naked form struggle around the room as he sought out cloths. He found the little closet and pulled two down, dipping them into the bathtub’s water before bringing them back to the bed. Bowing his head, Damien held one out to Cormick.

The war lord laughed. “You want me to clean myself?”

Damien shook his head furiously, clambouring up on the bed.

“I believe I asked you a question. I expect your voice,” Cormick growled. “And your eyes.”

Cormick liked to watch them fall into submission before him, liked to watch the fight in their eyes, the moment of breaking. Damien looked up, his eyes full of confusion and fear.

“No, my Lord. I will clean you, of course. Please forgive my earlier assumptions.” Damien moved over and carefully began to wipe up the cum and oil from Cormick’s penis, thighs, and abs. They’d certainly made a mess.

When they were both clean again, Cormick arranged them in the bed. He pulled the boy to his chest, running his scarred hands over the smooth skin and buried his exposed nasal passage to the now-dry mess of hair on the boy’s head. Wrapped up together, Cormick slept with his new prize, his new favorite pet. He hadn’t slept this well in ages. 


	2. Claimed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lovely little morning.

The next morning, Cormick woke slowly. The warm presence of another body curled up next to him was pleasantly hindering his desire to leave the bed. He stretched a leg out and tucked his face against the nape of Damien's neck, inhaling. He smelled of sweat and soap. 

Being so far at the back of the mansion, the room was quiet. Any life beyond the four walls was dulled out and none of his concern for now. What mattered was the quickened breath from the boy beside him, the tensing of that lean body. The ghoul felt his dick get hard as the little movements made Damien's ass rub against it. A quick morning fuck could be good, or...something more.

In the foot locker at the end of the bed was a collection of fun things Cormick had managed to scavenge. He had some particular tastes and these things helped fill them. With more effort than he'd like to admit, Cormick detached himself from Damien and got up from the bed. He crouched at the locker and cracked the lid up snagging a butt plug and nipple clamps. When he stood up again, the boy was awake and staring at him with wide eyes. 

“Good, you're up.” Cormick's smile was slow, widening with each step he took toward the side of the bed Damien was curled up at. “How are you feeling?”

The boy shifted on the bed and thoughts passed across his face in a grimace and a long blink. “Sore, but I thought it would be worse.” After a pause nearly too long he added, “Sir.”

Reaching out a hand, Cormick brushed the boy's hair back and caressed his cheek. “The ache will be easy to get used to. Now, keep being a good pet and you'll get to come again this morning.”

Damien nodded and sat up a little straighter. “What would you like me to do, my Lord?”

Cormick sat the butt plug down on the bedside table and weighed the nipple clamps in his palm. He reached out with his now free hand and ran his fingers up the boy’s chest, danced along his collarbone, and then down to one of his nipples. Pinching, Cormick watched the bud pucker hard and Damien gasped, squirming under his rough fingers. 

“I want you to get out of the bed.” Cormick backed up and pointed a finger at a spot on the carpeted part of the room. “There, and do not move until I tell you to.”

Damien nodded and climbed from the bed. He stood but it felt to be indecisive. “Standing or kneeling?”

Cormick raised an eyebrow.

“My Lord,” Damien rushed.

“Standing, pet.” He circled the boy, appraising his body in the morning light. He had soft bruising along his hip where Cormick had held him too tightly. Reaching out now, the ghoul gripped it again tightly. To his credit, the boy didn’t move and this made Cormick smile. When he was back in front of him, Cormick took one of the clamps and squeezed it open, hovering it over Damien’s nipple. “Don’t move,” he reminded.

“Yes, my Lord.”

Just because he could, Cormick stood there with the clamp poised, just watching. Waiting. The boy didn’t budge; not a muscle twitched beyond the occasional blink. Cormick brought a sudden hand down flat on Damien’s ass and the smack resounded through the room. It had been hard enough to knock him slightly off balance, but he retook the position in seconds, eyes flickering in panic that he’d broken the command. Cormick just smiled and set the clamp closer. It shut around the puckered bud, pulling the skin tight and reddening the peak almost immediately. 

A hiss of breath escaped Damien and his body went rigid, but he didn’t move. Cormick added the second one and gave it a quick flick. They sat perfectly tight. Nails raked down the boy’s ribs, redding the skin in long tracks and then Cormick was at his hips, gripping him tight again. 

“All mine,” he hummed before putting his teeth along Damien’s jaw. “Move as I move you, but not more than.”

“Yes, sir.”

Rough hands guided him back and turned him over the edge of the bed. One of those hands ran up Damien’s back, grasping the back of his neck and holding up. “Hands down to support yourself. I’ll not have those clamps touched by anything but me, and I’ll not have you rucking your pleasure against my bed when I fuck you.”

Damien planted his arms, his thighs pressed against the bed for further support. Cormick brought his other arm around the boy’s body and his fingers rubbed over a clamped nipple, drawing another gasp. 

“Louder. I will have the entire keep hear your cries while you’re under me. They’ll know ever debauched cry is because I willed it,” Cormick growled. He twisted a clamp viciously and was rewarded with a loud cry, not wet like the ones last night. It was liquid fire to Cormick’s groin. “Perfection.”

He needed to hear that cry again. He stepped away only briefly, the cold absence of the boy’s body too much. Grabbing the vial of oil, Cormick slicked Damien’s ass once more, adding a dab to the top of his own prick and running his fingers down it to spread the oil. With one hand, he spread Damien’s cheeks, and with the other he pressed two fingers into the boy’s tightness. The muscle resisted, having recovered since last night, but that didn’t stop Cormick. He felt the boy fighting the natural reaction of his hips jerking away from Cormick’s pushing. 

“Hold still,” Cormick warned. The body stilled immediately and he pressed his fingers in deeper. He worked Damien open quickly, wanting too much to sink his cock inside the boy and claim him properly.

After pulling his fingers out, he lined up his cockhead and rocked his hips forward, sheathing the boy up to his balls in a single, smooth movement. Damien cried out again and the ghoul saw his long, beautiful fingers tangle in the sheets for support. With a chuckle, Cormick’s fingers worked their way around again and flicked at the clamps. Damien’s body shivered and the moan that followed was delicious. 

The tight warmth of Damien’s ass felt too good and Cormick wasn’t going to last very long. He snapped his hips against the boy’s ass in quick movements, drawing out more mewling and unintelligible murmurs from him. Cormick set a punishing pace as he chased his orgasm, working the clamps between his fingers and feeling them tug at the skin beneath. His rough fingers rubbed along the puckered nipple as he played and then a rising feeling built up through his body, white hot flares running up his spine. 

Cormick came hard, his seed spilling deep in Damien’s ass as the boy grappled with the sheets. Little sobs from Damien punctuated the bark of a groan that the war lord let out with his climax, both taking gulping breaths while Cormick rucked a few last lazy thrusts. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the butt plug he'd put there earlier. 

“Don't move,” he growled in Damien's ear. 

“Yes-” the boy choked out, another sob wracking his tight body.

Cormick slid wetly out of him and pressed the plug inside. It caught only briefly before settling and Cormick gave it a little twist to make sure it was snug. Damien cried out, the sobs turning to moans. He would have Cormick's cum packed inside of him all morning, unbeknownst to anyone else but the boy. His precious pet would keep his Lord inside of himself until Cormick decided otherwise. It was nearly enough to make him hard all over again. 

But Damien needed attention now. “You did so well, Damien. You're such a good boy, my perfect pet. You've done lovely for your first time.” He ran his hands down the boy's back as he started to calm. The crying had ceased, but his breath was still hitched and his hips gave small, involuntary thrusts against the mattress. “Turn over for me. I'll take care of you, pet.”

Damien started to turn and groaned, likely due to the plug pressing in on his prostate. When he was on his back, legs dangling over the bed and toes barely sweeping the floor, Cormick was able to get a good look at him. His body glistened with a layer of sweat and his nipples were red under the rubber and metals clamps. His dick strained, flushed at the head and leaking pre-cum, arching up to brush against his lower belly in its erected state. It was a beautiful thing that Cormick needed to taste.

He bent, fingers back at the clamps, and wrapped his wasted lips around Damien’s cockhead. The boy tasted of a mix of a sweet and salty on Cormick’s tongue. He swallowed him down to the sounds of him crying out and twisted the clamp harder. He felt Damien’s body arch on the bed and he used a hand to hold his hips still. The sounds that left him now were filth, perfect in the ghoul’s ears. He wasn’t going to make it much longer, but that was just fine. Releasing the clamp, Cormick reached down beneath the boy and gave the plug another twist. He came down Cormick’s throat.

Satisfied, Cormick pulled away and took the clamps off. He tossed them onto the table and gave Damien’s leg a slap. “Cloths,” he said.

This time, the fumbling legs had an added hitch as Damien worked out how to walk with the plug buried in his ass. He managed as Cormick stood watching. He stayed standing while Damien cleaned him, then went to his bureau to collect clothes for them. He would not have his pet in rags. 

While he waited, Damien sunk to his knees in the middle of the room, keeping those whiskey eyes on his master. He learned quickly, and Cormick was glad at this. Training could be a fun part of this, but what he wanted this time was perfection. So far, he was getting his wish. Coming back to him, Cormick dropped the clothes in his lap. 

“Dress.”

Damien obeyed and then stood waiting once more.

“I’ll expect you to be quiet when we’re out with the others, pet.” Cormick buried his fingers in the boy’s hair, giving it a sharp tug. The motion brought those whiskey eyes dragging around to Cormick’s dulled out orbs. “Your voice is for me. Your hands are for me. Your eyes are for me.”

With a gasp, “I am yours, Lord Cormick.”

Suddenly, Damien’s gaping lips wetted lightly by a drag of his tongue were tantalizingly inviting. Cormick bent down to them and possessed them in a roughed kiss. Their teeth clacked at the force, but Cormick twisted the boy’s head by his hair and got an angle that let him delve into the sweet depths of his mouth easier. Cormick invaded his mouth, ravishing the honeyed taste from him.

He pulled back and loosened his grip on his hair. “That’s a good pet. Now, come along.” Cormick led them out and Damien kept a short few paces back on his side. The hovering presence was a warm relief to the war lord, forgetting after too many years alone how much he enjoyed the shadow of another at his shoulder. His hold would see his prize, would watch the boy grow more and more loyal. Cormick would eventually have a compliant body that would heed every command and even give his life for his Lord. And this one was young enough that he could have him for  _ years _ . 


	3. Owned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Going to be going scene by inspired scene. Not sure how long this will run.

Damien knelt next to Cormick’s throne, close enough that his shoulder brushed at the ghoul’s leg and his hair was easily in reach for whenever the man had the urge to bury his fingers in it. He still wore the beautiful leather collar, and while Cormick had debated putting him into one of the electric slave collars, the war lord liked the look of the leather on his pale skin too much. He would have to dole out old fashioned punishment versus a shock, which suited Cormick just fine.

They’d been in the throne room for nearly forty minutes now as Cormick went over a raiding plan with his generals. They were the men and women he had come to trust the most, and they were also the most likely to replace Cormick were he to fall, either from his own stumbling or a push. As they poured over maps they'd been compiling, deciding where they would most likely find more nuclear material and oil for their power systems, Cormick’s attention began to stray to Damien. 

The boy had barely moved in his time kneeling, likely focusing on the butt plug still buried in his ass. Cormick reached down and curled his fingers around the boy’s chin turning his face up to him. 

“Can you feel their eyes on you, pet? Do you think they know?”

Damien's lips tightened and he quivered.

“They can smell me on you, in you. They're jealous,” Cormick whispered, leaning down close to Damien's face. “You're so fucking gorgeous, of course they want you for their own. But who do you belong to, pet?”

“You, my Lord.” The boy followed suit, keeping his voice a whisper. 

They were beginning to draw glances. Cormick grinned and pulled Damien up so their lips met. He invaded his mouth, delving deep with his tongue. Then he roughed Damien's lips with his teeth. The gasps from the boy echoed through the expansive room and more glances came their way.

“Such a good boy,” said Cormick. “Why don't we show them whose you are, hmm?”

Damien's eyebrows furrowed. “Sir?”

Cormick tugged at the collar, positioning Damien between his legs. The room was going quiet now and he looked up to the others.

“Continue. You were saying something about supplies left behind in some closed up vault?” The planning resumed, though each still watched when they could manage. He would have to be careful in case this was the type of moment someone was waiting for.

Undoing the front of his pants, Cormick slipped them down enough to pull his hardening cock out. He guided Damien's face to it and felt the soft brush of lips over the sensitive skin. He made sure not to let a noise slip from his ruined lips, not allowing even a hint of weakness before the others. Instead, his fingers tightened in Damien’s hair and he pushed the boy’s face down further, feeling the constriction of the boy’s throat around his shaft. Cormick felt him gag and try to pull back, but Cormick’s steady hand kept him there for the count of three. 

When Damien pulled off his dick it was with a choke and a gasp which echoed through the room. He sucked in a breath and Cormick pushed him back down, whispering words of encouragement, “That’s it, such a good boy.”

The boy’s fingers dug into Cormick’s legs, twisting in the fabric as he fought to take the ghoul’s length back down smoothly. He thrusted up until he could feel Damien’s nose pressed against the flesh at the base of his shaft. Those fingers curled again and the sharp bite of pain with the pleasure of the mouth around cock had Cormick nearly losing his composure. 

He grinned at those gathered over the obscene noises and nodded at the diagram one of them had drawn up. “How many entrances are there? Any side doors hidden away somewhere?”

A woman’s eyes flickered down to Damien and Cormick ran his fingers through the boy’s hair pointedly. “Not that we know of. The vaults were very carefully designed.”

“Mm.” Cormick felt Damien’s tongue run along the underside of his cock and a shudder ran up his spine. “How many can we afford to send in?”

Cormick could feel his balls starting to draw tight and suddenly he wanted something more from this. As the woman talked about protection details, numbers of guns, and possible electricians or diggers needed, Cormick pulled Damien off of his cock. The boy rocked back on his heels, and the ghoul hauled him up to a standing position. He spun Damien around and bent him over the table. 

“Hands flat,” he murmured in Damien’s ear as he stood behind him. 

Damien rested his hands out, supporting himself, and tried to keep clear of the papers and maps spread out there. Those gathered leaned away and gave questioning looks, but still no one said anything. Cormick grinned at them.

“Well,” he hummed yanking Damien’s pants down and exposing his bare ass with the plug buried in it. “I expect teams to be ready to move by the time I’m finished here.” He grabbed the plug and gave it a twist, heat curling in his gut at the wrecked cry that Damien let loose. Cormick pulled the butt plug out and thunked it heavily on the table. “I want everyone outfitted and armed.”

The others started moving, gathering their things to rush off and follow his orders. Cormick grabbed Damien’s hips and pushed inside of the loosened hole while they scrambled. He bucked his hips hard against the boy’s ass and the cum left behind from earlier squelched and dripped out with each thrust. 

“I’ll meet you all in the Hall.”

Damien’s chest fell to the table with another of Cormick’s hard thrusts just as the door closed on them. He was panting and gripping at the smooth table as well as he could beneath Cormick who kept up the hard pace.

“Fuck, your ass feels so good, pet. It’s a fucking mess.” 

Cormick dug his fingers into the boy’s hips to hold him still as he pulled his dick out. He spread the boy’s ass and watched the cum drip down the soft perineum and over his balls. He took two fingers and wiped it off Damien’s balls then onto the tip of his cock and shoved back inside of the boy. He fucked him quickly now and the slapping of flesh on flesh echoed through the room, punctuated by the groans of Damien and the panting of Cormick. The ghoul came with a sharp bark, buried balls deep in Damien. He held there until he caught his breath, feeling himself softening. He wasn’t done yet, though. 

Pulling out, Cormick sunk back in the chair. He slapped Damien’s ass to get his attention. “Back on your knees, pet. You’ve got some cleaning up to do.”

Damien turned with obvious strain, his own dick hard against his stomach, skin marked with hand prints and nail marks. Sinking to his knees between Cormick’s, he looked up questioningly at the man.

“Suck it off.”

The boy nodded and bent. He used his tongue to lick Cormick’s dick clean and then sat back on his heels.

“You were such a good boy. I bet you’d like to come, too, wouldn’t you?”

Red flushed over Damien’s cheeks and he looked down. Cormick’s hand flashed out and he wrapped his fingers around the boy’s throat, forcing him to look up. “What have I said? Eyes and voice. They’re mine, you’re mine, and I expect to hear and see you when I ask you something, Damien.”

The boy gasped and nodded, struggling to say something past the grip on his throat. Cormick loosened his fingers slightly and Damien sucked in a breath. “Yes, sir. I understand.” He blinked heavily, but when he opened his eyes he kept them on Cormick. “I would like to come, please, sir.”

Cormick smiled and let go of Damien’s throat. He patted the boy’s cheek and shook his head with a tsking sound. “You need to be punished for disobeying, pet. I do not want to have to remind you about my rules again. Perhaps after your punishment, I’ll let you have your release.”

“What would you have me do, my lord?”

“Such good manners now.” Cormick leaned back comfortably on his chair. “Tidy me up so that I might meet with my generals properly, and then we’ll see about your punishment.” 

Damien tucked Cormick’s dick away, laced up the pants, and made sure he was presentable. “Go to my rooms and clean yourself up,” Cormick said and walked away. He needed to get his people ready, but he also needed to decide what Damien’s punishment would be.


End file.
